potterplayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Sidonie Ouellette
Yumi (yoo-me) or Sidonie Mayumi Ouellette (Sid-on-e My-oo-me Oo-let) is the current History of Magic Professor at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Appearance 70kg (150lbs.), 173cm (5'8"). Dark brown, straight, chin length hair, with a few silver hairs beginning to poke through. Black eyes, heavy brows, sparse black freckles and a light complexion make her face unique. Personality Yumi is, above all else, kind, but by no means naive. She is a quiet person, preferring to listen and learn from people she encounters. She believes in rules and structure but understands that all structures require some amount of sway to keep them from toppling. Being the oldest child she learned responsibility early on and has always applied her mother-like nature to everything she does. Early Life Yumi Ouellette was the first child born to French Diplomat, Absolon Ouellette, and Filipino healer, Mayat Dahan, 49 and 45 years old respectively. At the time of her birth, her parents had been happily married for twenty-seven years. During the first six years of her life, Yumi and her parents traveled throughout Asia and the Middle East, assisting struggling wizarding and other magical communities. As a result of being raised in many different cultures Yumi is multi-lingual, fluently speaking Arabic, French, Tagalog and English; as well as becoming conversationally fluent in Mermish, Gobbledegook, Mandarin Chinese and Troll. The family temporarily settled in the muggle town of Salon-de-Provence in the South of France when Mayat fell pregnant with the twins, Eloise "Ellie" Araw and Leon "Dag" Dagdag. Sadly, complications from the birth of the twins took Mayat's life at the age of 52, devastating her family and forever changing her previously kind-hearted and care-free husband, who was never again able to produce a patronus. Following the death of his wife, Absolon took a permanent position with the French Ministry of Magic as Head of the Foreign and Muggle Relations Office, and dedicated himself to his work. Although their father was not unkind, he was unable to come to terms with the loss of his wife and had trouble parenting three young children alone. As a result, Yumi, at the tender age of 7, took on the role of care-giver to the twins, who look to her now as mother figure rather than a sister. School Years When Yumi was invited to the Beauxbatons Academy at the age of eleven, she struggled with the guilt of leaving the twins, then just four years old, and worried that a lack of communication would leave them feeling abandoned. It was because of this that she excelled quickly in charms- often sending them charmed letters that allowed her voice and image to appear and eventually charming a set of mirrors, to better communicate with her siblings. From early on Yumi came to the conclusion that she did not exactly fit in with her peers, always feeling much older, and less care-free. As a result she did not have many friends, and none that she would have called close. For the first three years of her education, she returned home at every chance she got and could not wait for the day that she could leave the palace for good. Then, in her fourth year, she discovered her passion for history, when a new Professor took over the position- he was a vibrant, well-spoken and passionate older man by the name of Ewan Levaeu. He became a sort of mentor for her, and she spent much of her free time in his office, absorbing his stories and devouring his private library. Under his teaching, Yumi excelled and went on to graduate with five O.W.L.s in History of Magic, Charms, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes and Astronomy. As a direct result of his teaching, and the fact that the twins would be attending Beauxbaton in the fall, Yumi, with the help of Professor Levaeu, planned a five-year trip around the world where she would experience first-hand the influence of magic and take in as much of the historical sites as she could. Unfortunately, her journey would be delayed by tragedy. Post-Beauxbatons In the July following her Beauxbatons graduation, the French Ministry of Magic was attacked and four ministry workers were killed- Marie Besson, Luc Dubois, Eddard Crowley and- Absolon Ouellette, ''he was 67 years old. Following the death of her father, Yumi felt it was more important for the twins to have someone to come home to than it was for her to "gallivant around the world" and her trip was postponed indefinitely. Not being one to just sit on her hands, she instead, at the encouragement of Professor Leveau who had become a father figure to her, pursued further education at a Muggle University in Provence, studying philosophy, while also studying to become an animagus in her spare time. Seven years later, with her masters degree in hand, an animagus registration certificate, and the twins graduated, she finally took her journey around the world. For six years, she lived as a nomad all across Europe, Africa, Asia, South, Central and North America- taking short trips every few months back home to see the twins. She traveled with a shrunken trunk containing a hidden room. That room, or her bird cage as preferred to call it, was sparsely decorated to begin with, containing nothing but shelves for clothes, a roost where she often slept in nightjar form, a small desk for her writings and her two-way mirror. By the end of her journey, however, the trunk was overflowing with treasures she had collected or been given along the way. When Yumi finished her travels and returned to France, she was offered her mentors previous position as the History of Magic Professor at Beauxbatons Academy. While she loved that position, and was honoured to stand in her mentors shoes, Beauxbatons had never been home to her. So with five years teaching experience, and the twins comfortable in their lives- Ellie as a musician in New York City, and Dag as a chef in a popular Parisian restaurant, Yumi left France and eagerly accepted the position of History of Magic Professor at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the age of 35. Qualifications * Five O.W.L.s (History of Magic, Charms, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes and Astronomy) * Bachelor's and Masters degrees in Philosophy from the University of Provence * Six years field experience * Multi-lingual * Five years teaching experience at Beauxbatons Academy. Relationships * Eloise Araw Ouellette, younger sister, 28-year-old musician, twin of Leon * Leon Dagdag Ouellette, younger brother, 28-year-old chef, twin of Eloise * Absolon Leon Ouellette, father, Diplomat to the French Consulate of Magic, deceased at 71 * Mayat Dahan, mother, Natural Healer, deceased at 52 * Ewan Leveau, 86 year old, History of Magic Professor at Beauxbatons Academy, mentor and father figure Other Information '''Birthday:' October 20th Patronus: '''Nightjar '''Animagus Form: Nightjar '''Identifying Feature: '''Speckled feathers in the pattern of her freckles.